A Family's Shame
by Blossumus
Summary: The lightning overhead silhouetted his body across her, burning the image into her mind. He pulled back the sword ready to make the final blow. A sob ripped from her throat as she clenched her eyes shut. Aurora Trevelyan must first conquer her fears before she can hope to defeat Corypheus. Unbeknownst to her, there is an uprising forming within her own Inquisition.
1. Prologue - Crackling and Low Whispers

**Prologue - Crackling and Low Whispers**

Boots skidded through mud as the wounded human fled through the forest. Clutching her waist, she forced her body forward as the rain pelted against her paling face. The full moon was hidden behind thundering clouds, engulfing the forest in darkness. Lightning strikes were her only source of light on this fatal night. If she stopped the once noble woman would be struck down by the hungry blades of the pursuing Templars.

Many mages she'd known had already been slain during her escape. The whereabouts and safety of her friends were still unknown. The twenty-eight year old pushed through the leaves and dirt, hoping to stumble across them. She had no idea how long she had been running now, the only thing she was sure of was that she wouldn't be able to keep running for much longer.

Lightning erupted above her, striking a nearby tree. She lost her footing and stumbled several paces forward. Suddenly her foot sunk into the mud causing her whole body to lurch forward and crash into the forest floor. Dirt and grime seeped into her wounds. Crying out she clasped her hands around her waist. She refused to die here. Gritting her teeth she threw her hands forwards in the dirt and dragged herself forward, freeing her feet.

Shouting could be heard in the distance. She needed to move quickly. Using all her strength she kept on dragging herself forward as she tried to get her footing in the sludgy ground. Her body felt waterlogged and heavy. Her breathing came out in ragged gasps. Her dark auburn hair plastered to her face as she tried to look ahead of her.

"There it is! This way!" bellowed a voice behind her. The Templars. The woman heaved herself forward, grabbing onto anything that would assist in her pulling herself forward and away from her enemy. Her face fell into the mud several times as she crawled. Her side felt like it had been ripped in two. Something grabbed the worn collar of her shirt and heaved her backwards onto her knees. Cold metal pressed against her throat. She was defenseless, wounded and exhausted.

Her lips trembled as she gazed up to her executioner. The lightning overhead silhouetted his body across her, burning the image into her mind. He pulled back the sword ready to make the final blow. A sob ripped from her throat as she clenched her eyes shut. She was going to die here in the rain covered in dirt. Awaiting the final cut of the sword she turned her hands into fists. But the blow didn't come. A cry tore through the air as the Templar was thrown backwards by a bright glowing light. She fell forwards back into the mud. Screams erupted around her as she covered her head with her arms. When all had quietened down and only the sound of the storm remained she felt a gentle touch at her shoulder.

Gazing up she looked into the eyes of one of her own kind. The middle aged mage pulled her up onto her feet. When she drooped forwards he placed his arm around her. He led her away from the battleground. After a few steps her body couldn't hold herself upright anymore and gave out. The mage hooked his arms under her legs and carried on through the foliage. She lost consciousness to the warmth of his body as he carried her into darkness.

...

Crackling and low whispers filled her ears. The tired mage felt like she was being consumed by fur as her fingers stretched out over the soft blankets covering her body. Slowly opening her blue orbs it took her a few moments before a yellow glow became clear on the cave ceiling. It flickered occasionally, making the shadows dance from the rocky surface. Turning her head to its source she watched two people warming their hands by a campfire.

The closest was a middle aged woman with grey hair pulled back into a bun. Her features were soft in the fire's warm glow. She smiled to something the other person had said. He was her savior she remembered. He had white hair with a large bushy beard. He laughed a good hearty laugh and turned his body more towards the younger woman. His laugh stopped short as he noticed that she had awoken. He smiled as he nodded to her.

The other woman made her way over to her and gave a kind smile. "Hello my girl. How're you feeling?" she spoke softly.

After a moment she tried to speak up but only a croaky sound was the reply. Clearing her throat she tried again, "Rough… thank you, for saving me." They both smiled to her in gratitude.

"Name's Ned and this lovely lady is my wife, Sandra." He chuckled as his wife rolled her eyes.

"What's your name my dear?" She asked as she tried to ignore the hurt look her husband gave her.

"Aurora…. but my friends call me Roe," she replied quietly.

"That's a pretty name, think I'll stick to calling you Aurora though. I prefer to use the name you're born with." Sandra explained as she checked Aurora's head for her temperature.

"You're lucky Templars aren't that bright. Saw their touches yards away. Few times back there I thought you wouldn't make it though." Ned stated as he stared into the fire.

"Don't scare the poor girl Ned! Now, I've cleaned your wounds and stitched it. Going to take a while to heal I'm afraid. I cleaned you up the best I could as well but your clothes... I couldn't save, "she said remorsefully.

"Ha! She didn't even try. Took one look and chucked them into the fire." he chuckled. Aurora smiled at the old couple as they bickered and teased one another. "You can have these clothes I found a while back. Don't fit me but they look small enough for you." he said.

Aurora looked between the two nervously, "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Why, you're one of us my dear," Sandra exclaimed. "With this war we have to look out for one another."

"We're heading to a meeting Divine Justinia's holding. We should be able to meet up with other mages too. You might even be able to find some people you know as well if you want to come with us?" he asked.

Aurora laid her head back against the soft blankets as she took in everything they'd said. It wasn't just Templar's going crazy in her tower… it was a war between both groups. What if she didn't travel with them…. where would she go? Aurora thought about it for a few more seconds before looking back to the kind couple. "I'd like to go with you… if that's alright?" she spoke timidly.

"Then it's settled. We'll rest for a few more days before we set off for the Chantry." Ned declared.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Strange New World

**Chapter One - A Strange New World**

Her breathing became a steady rise and fall of her chest instead of the shallow panting hours before. The Commander glanced to the woman lying before him. Her auburn hair had been swept to the side so that most of her clammy face was visible. No matter what the potions master had done she was still unresponsive. He had also reported that he wished a Templar would be stationed in the cabin because of the mark pulsing within her hand. Although the Seeker had stated it wasn't necessary he wanted to do his own check.

He glanced down to it lying by her side. He hesitantly reached out and touched the back of her hand. He was ready to rip his hand back if she or her hand moved. But there was nothing. The ex-Templar gently turned up her hand so that he could see the mark carved into her flesh. With his gloved hand he slowly pressed down on her fingers so that he could see the mark better. Its energy pulsed as though it followed her heartbeat. Staring into its green glow, it was something truly mysterious. He had never seen nor heard anything like this happening before. Another reason added to his list of why mages should not be trusted. Although he was not in the same mind set of what he once was, he still had his reservations on the matter.

Suddenly the sound of a murmur caught his attention and the Commander drew his hand back quickly, before positioning itself on the hilt of his blade. A frown had etched onto her face as sweat slowly slid down her brow. Her hands clenched into fists and then clasped the linen of the bed. "... no… please," she breathed. The Commander turned his head slightly to listen to her words, even though this proved difficult. "No, don't… please. Don't hurt…" she panted. Her breath left her body as her face turned towards him and then she was silent again. Her breathing returned to the gentle rise and falling.

Leaning back he stared at the woman who lay before him. It seemed like the prisoner had memories which haunted her much like he does. He wondered what was tormenting her before leaving his thoughts there. It was of no concern to him, the warrior reminded himself. She'd stabilized the breach for them before she collapsed in a heap in the middle of the ruins. He'd also read the reports multiple times… the woman before him was the famed Herald of Andraste. At first inspection she seemed like any other person and from her healer's report, a weakened one. But the Commander knew better than to underestimate a mage, especially this one. He would keep a close eye on her from now on. With that said Cullen headed for the door, he needed to have a long chat with the Seeker and Spymaster.

…

Warmth was the first sensation tickling her tired body, slowly pulling her back into reality. Prying her eyes open Aurora waited until they adjusted to her surroundings. The ceiling above her was not that of the grey stone in her room back at the Tower. As her memories flooded back to her she gasped at the realisation of the previous events. Sitting bolt upright, Aurora groaned from the rushing feeling spreading through her head. Massaging her temples she opened her eyes to the sound of a door opening. A young Elven girl entered timidly. Once she spotted the mage sitting upright she froze on the spot. "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" she blurted out.

Blinking twice the mage couldn't understand what was wrong with the young girl. Where they under attack from demons? she thought. "Why are you frightened? What's wrong?" she asked. The girl suddenly went white as she stared at the woman in the bed. Aurora watched on as the Elf started babbling on and stammering that she'd spoken incorrectly. The young mage looked on confused at the whole display. Was she even involved in this conversation? she thought to herself.

Within seconds the girl dropped to her knees and started begging for forgiveness. Before things got even more out of hand Aurora quickly cut in, "Woah, woah, woah. Slow down! You haven't done anything wrong."

As if not even processing what the young Trevelyan had just said the girl carried on quickly, "You're in Haven my Worship. Everyone's saying you saved us all. The Breach has stopped glowing like your hand." Aurora glanced down inspecting the marred flesh in her palm; the growingly familiar glow greeted her. It was going to be hard to get used to the unnatural sight. "It's all everyone talks about now." the girl finished.

Still inspecting the memorising mark the mage spoke, "How long have I been out?".

"Three days my Worship." The Elf squeaked out.

"Please don't call me that, it's just Aurora." When there was no answer she continued, "So what happens now? Am I to stand trial?"

Turning her attention back to the young elf Aurora noticed she'd already started backing up to the door, "I don't know Ma'am, Lady Cassandra wants me to inform her immediately when you've awakened. She said, "At once." I'm sure she can answer your questions."

Before the poor girl left the cabin Aurora quickly spoke up once more, "Where can I find her?"

"At the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor." With that she scurried out of the door before the mage could say another word.

Looking around the spacious room Aurora could hardly believe she was the only one using it. Living within the Circle Tower meant sharing spaces with your fellow mages. Aurora luckily managed to claim one of the top bunk beds at the back of the room with her friend Lizzy, they had one foot of extra space to place some of their belongings, not that they had many. Aurora casted away the painful sting of the memories of her old friend. She had no idea if her friends were alive or had even survived the Templar's hunt. Investigating the rest of her room she found furs hung on the walls, a book shelf and even a crow staring at her behind the bars of a cage.

Ignoring the crow Aurora turned one final time and spotted something she'd longed to have back at the Tower, a window. Padding over she hesitantly touched the cold glass. Pulling back she saw the marks left by her warm fingers. Then she gazed out of the window at the fresh blanket of snow lacing the ground and everything else for that matter. It occurred to the noble woman, she had freedom - to some extent - and with it she could do whatever she liked. To experience everything she'd missed out on. To do everything herself and her friends had dreamed of doing on those long nights gossiping in the library.

Turning around Aurora rummaged around the box the young Elf had left on the carpet near her bed. Pulling out the Mercenary clothes given to her by a kind, elderly couple weeks ago, she quickly dressed. She noticed the faint smell of lavender; thankfully someone had washed the sweat and blood from the slightly oversized material. As she wrapped the ivory coloured coat around her body she felt her ribs with the tips of her fingers. There was a dull throb when she added pressure but her bruises seemed to be healing nicely enough.

Heading for the door Aurora paused as her hand hovered above the handle. This was going to be the first moment where she stands outside and not fear being attacked. Well until she discovers what the Seeker planned to do with her. She was going to enjoy this moment as long as she could, the mage thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door. Cold air invaded her nose with the bite of the chilling breeze washing over her skin. After her eyes adjusted to the brightness she gazed at her new surroundings.

Only a few yards away from her where several guards lined up with people waiting eagerly behind them. The two guards in front of her saluted with their fists against their chests. Ahead the guards had created a path for her to travel down… so much for exploring a little she grimly thought to herself. Swallowing the lump down her throat she awkwardly walked forwards keeping her gaze to the ground in front of her.

"That's her! That's the Herald of Andraste!" came a gasp in the crowd making the young mage inwardly cringe. She tried to ignore the various whispers as she focused on placing one foot in front of the other, silently praying to the Maker that she doesn't trip over. The path led her to a set of stone steps lightly covered in snow. Climbing them quickly she could see the Chantry in the close distance.

Directly in front of her were tents with a campfire situated in between. Now she had a choice - go left or right. The right path led to more people bowing, the left did not. Deciding easily Aurora turned her body hurried down the left path way. Once she spotted the Chantry doors her pace quickened once more after hearing more hushed whispers. Slipping inside she pushed the doors close with a satisfying thud.

Letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding she studied the building before her. Warmness seeped through her clothes as she walked down the centre of the hall. Feeling the cold pinch on her cheeks she brought up her hands to feel her reddening skin. There were candles scattered throughout the Chantry. It had a different feeling to the Chantry room in her Tower. It was cold there and left you feeling isolated. This one made you feel safe and supported.

The sound of an argument emanated from down the far end of the Chantry. As Aurora approached she frowned at the familiarity of Chancellor Roderick's voice. "She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately!" he demanded. Pushing open the door she hesitantly entered the room. "Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the Capital for trial." he ordered. The mage stiffened as the guards behind her took a step forward.

"Disregard that, and leave us." came Cassandra's voice as she stood up from the table. The guards saluted before shutting the door behind them. The Chancellor carried on dragging the mage's name through the mud. He'd clearly wished she'd died sealing the Breach.

As they continued to bicker Aurora took a step towards the Chancellor interrupting them. Fear clouded his eyes as the young mage's anger flared. "I did what I could back there! I'm lucky to be alive and all you can do is go on about is that I'm a traitor that needs to be taken to trial! If I was behind this, would I really stick around? Wouldn't I have used this… power to escape?!"

Cassandra nodded and turned to Roderick, "She's right. There are more important matters right now that need addressing. I will not ignore the Breach that is still in the sky."

"Cassandra's right. We need to discover whoever was behind this and why they did it." Leliana chipped in as Cassandra turned and left the table for a moment. When she came back she slammed a large book against the wooden surface of the table. Its heavy thud silenced the room.

"As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." Cassandra stated before turning her back to him. After a few moments of silence the Chancellor puffed out his chest and marched from the room with a reddened face.

Gazing at the book Aurora had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind, "What's an Inquisition?" she asked.

Leliana stared down into the black novel, "This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos." The mage nodded as she processed what she said. She'd been right, they weren't about to let her go. "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice: we must act now! With you at our side." Cassandra said as both women stared at her. It wasn't really a request thought Aurora. As the conversation went on Cassandra had basically informed her that most people still believed that she was the reason for the Breach and death of the Divine. Only by staying in the Inquisition would she be safe from people hunting her.

Grimly Aurora nodded, "Okay, I'll do my best." Both Cassandra and Leliana smiled at each other before the Seeker held out her hand to the young mage. Aurora clasped her wrist firmly and they sealed the deal. The Inquisition was born.


End file.
